


For the Future

by FoxRafer



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 'vinegar' challenge at <a href="http://gen-drabble.livejournal.com/"><b>gen_drabble</b></a>. Spoilers for the episode "Alpine Fields." This is written from Lauren's POV. In my verse she finds an old bomb shelter and sets up house there with her sister.</p>
    </blockquote>





	For the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'vinegar' challenge at [**gen_drabble**](http://gen-drabble.livejournal.com/). Spoilers for the episode "Alpine Fields." This is written from Lauren's POV. In my verse she finds an old bomb shelter and sets up house there with her sister.

Her mother used vinegar for most household chores. But when Lauren saw a bottle in the first aid kit she found, she suspected it had a more useful purpose. So she spent a day at the library and studied it, Sydney a quiet bundle strapped to her chest.

She discovered its use for infections, skin irritations, arthritis pain; imagined it could also come in handy at a time when weapons would have to be made from the crudest of ingredients. Now every time she went to the store she bought a bottle, quietly stockpiling it in preparation for Judgment Day.


End file.
